AME GA ORI HAJIMERUTO
by Ahli Kubur the retruns
Summary: Hujan tidak hanya membawa buliran air dari langit namun juga rasa yang dapat membuatmu tersenyum kecut. Saat cinta yang sejati muncul terlambat tanpa bisa kugapai...
1. chapter 1

Apakah yang terjadi setelah guntur dan juga mendung? Jawabanya adalah hujan.

Hujan di bulan desember seperti mengingatkan waktu yang telah berhenti.berhenti tuk mencari dan berhenti tuk mengingat, mengingat akan adanya rasa sakit sebelum rasa bahagia.Hujan bukanlah sekedar bulir air yang jatuh dari langit kelabu tapi lebih dari itu...

AME GA ORI HAJIMERUTO

AUTHOR: Ahli kubur

Disclamer: Masashi kishimoto

Genre: romance, hurt/comfort, slice of life

Rate: K or M

Pairing : Always Naruhina.

Hujan menguyur di sepanjang hari ini tidak menyisakan sang mentari yang inggin menghangatkan bulir bulir air mata.

Di halte bus dekat perkantoran yang cukup ramai setiap hari nya berdirilah dua sosok anak manusia yang berbeda gender satu dengan yang lainya, si lelaki dengan rambut kuning jabrik dengan jambang sampai ke bawah dagu memiliki iris bewarna biru safir dengan kecerahanya sementara si wanita memiliki wajah yang bersih tanpa cela ditambah surai bewarna indigo sepunggung membuat dia tampak sempurna di mata kaum adam.

Hujan turun dengan sanggat lebatnya mebuat langit di kota fuuyuki begitu gelap gulita ditambah lagi suara guntur dan kilat saling bersahutan menambah ramai suasana pada sore gelap itu. Hujan yang begitu deras...

'Hahh aku rasa tidak akan cepat reda hujan ini,disini jadi semakin dingin saja' pemuda dengan rambut kuning tersebut bermonolog ria didalam hatinya dia seperti mengambarkan apa yang dia rasakannya tentang hujan ini.

Pemuda tersebut menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kiri dia mendapati seorang perempuan tenggah mengigil kedinginan sembari memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

SREKKK

Dilepaskanya jaket miliknya tersebut dari tubuhnya dan kemudian di sodorkanya jaket tersebut ke arah perempuan tersebut.

"Nona, ini! tolong pakailah jaketku aku lihat nona sedang kedinginan sampai sampai mengigil seperti itu" pemuda tersebut dengan sopan menawarkan jaketnya ke perempuan tadi.

"Anoo terimakasih tuan. Tapi aku tidak apa apa jas ini sudah lebih dari cukup! " perempuan berambut indigo tadi menolak dengan halus jaket yang lelaki berikan.

Lelaki tadi tersenyum lembut mendengar perkataan dari perempuan tersebut "apakah benar tidak apa apa nona? Bibir nona sudah mulai membiru dan juga jas kantor tipis tersebut takan mampu menahan dinginya hujan ini nona. Ayo tolong pakailah,aku bukan orang jahat nona aku hanya ingin membantu nona saja! " senyuman tersebut belum luntur dari bibir nya saat dia mengucapkan perkataanya.

Tak lama perempuan tersebut memakai jaket yang diberikan oleh pemuda tadi

"Kalo boleh tau nona punya nama siapa? Kalo aku Uzumaky Naruto! " ternyata lelaki berambut kuning tersebut bernama Naruto, Uzumaky Naruto.

"Aku Hinata, Hyuga Hinata tuan Naruto! " Hinata mebalas memperkenalkan namanya

"Aku rasa hujan tidak akan reda untuk sore ini nona Hinata,nona mau kemana memangnya? " Naruto kembali membuka percakapan antara mereka berdua dan sepertinya Hinata tidak keberatan

"Aku mau ke tenshi Naruto-san tapi sepertinya aku akan telat pulang malam ini! " dari nada bicaranya bisa dipastikan kalo Hinata sedang gusar dan sepertinya dia mulai tidak tenang pasalnya jam sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore bus bus yang akan ke tenshi biasanya hanya beroprasi sampai jam empat sore saja, tapi semoga saja ada bus yang tetap melayani.

"Seatauku bus ke tenshi biasanya hanya sampai jam empat sore Hinata-san dan juga itupun sudah sanggat jarang. Hmm tapi semoga saja masih ada bus yang menuju ke tenshi! " Naruto mencoba menenangkan Hinata pasalnya tidak baik kan kalo perempuan dibuat kawatir.

'Semoga saja ada bus yang menuju ke tenshi '

Tenshi adalah desa terpencil di samping kota fuuyuki letaknya yang lumayan jauh membuat akomodasi ke desa tersebut sedikit terhambat, bayangkan dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang ini perlu waktu lebih dari satu setengah jam perjalanan menuju kesana dan itupun kalo lancar.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul enam sore seharusnya Hinata sudah ada dirumah sekarang ini namun nyatanya dia masih ada dijalan menaiki bus kota.

'Hahhh bagaimana ini bus yang kutumpangi ini hanya sampai ke desa ryuuji tidak sampai ke desa tenshi. Sepertinya aku harus tidur di emperan toko! ' Hinata memandang lemas keluar jendela bus dia benar benar lelah secara pikiran dan juga tubuh.

RYUUJI

RYUUJI

BATAS AKHIR RYUUJI

Pengeras suara mengumumkan sudah saatnya para penumpang turun ini adalah batas akhir dari bus yang mereka tumpangi.

"Hinata-san kemana anda akan pergi? " Naruto pemuda yang pertama kali Hinata kenal itu membuyarkan lamunan tidak berguna Hinata di sore yang Hujan ini

"Anoo sepertinya... Tidak tau" Hinata lemas mengatakanya dia benar benar tidak tau harus kemana di hari yang hujan ini!

"Kalo boleh aku tawarkan... Menginaplah di apartement ku. Bukan maksudku tidak sopan Hinata-san tapi aku hanya mencoba menawarkan saja tidak baik pula kan untuk perempuan berjalan di hari hujan tanpa tau tujuannya? Hinata-san! " Naruto tersenyum kepada perempuan yang pertama kali dia kenal ini dia takut kalo perempuan ini mengagapnya yang tidak tidak. Hinata sendiri masih berfikir tentang tawaran Naruto kepadanya disatu sisi dia curiga kepada Naruto kenapa dia begitu baik padanya padahal mereka baru kenal dan apakah Naruto adalah sosok yang seperti 'itu' tapi disisi lainya dia butuh tempat hari ini. Jadi Hinata mengambil keputusan.

"Hmm baiklah Naruto-san aku bersedia tapi hanya untuk malam ini saja ya! "

Di apartement terlihat sanggat bersih dan wangi berbeda dengan apa yang biasanya dibanyangkan oleh orang lain tentang 'pemuda'. Diruang tamu yang menyatu dengan dapur ditengahnya terdapat sebuah meja berukuran dua meter kali dua meter yang cukup untuk menampung empat orang sekaligus. Beralih ke meja memasak disana terdapat kompor dua tungku dan juga pisau yang berjejer rapi tempat ini seperti bukan milik pemuda!

"Kau sudah selesai Hinata-san? Duduklah, aku menyiapkan makan malam untukmu dan kuharap kaos dan celana itu pas kamu pakai Hinata-san! " lagi lagi Naruto menunjukan senyumanya kepada Hinata, dia sanggat menyambut kehadiran Hinata di gubuk reotnya ini.

"Anoo terimakasih dan juga anda dapat darimana bajunya? Seharusnya anda tidak perlu repot repot membuat semua ini Naruto-san! " Hinata tidak enak hati dengan pemuda ini dia terlampau baik dan bisa jadi kebaikanya untuk menutupi kebusukanya!

"Tidak apa apa! tentang baju itu, itu adalah bajuku saat aku masih dalam wujud big size! " Naruto mengucapkan hal tersebut sembari menunjuk foto pemuda gemuk berambut kuning!

"Makanlah yang banyak. Hujan hujanan membutuhkan asupan makan yang banyak sekali dan kalo anda sudah mengantuk silahkan mengunakan kamar tersebut. Anda tidak perlu kawatir anda bisa mengunci pintunya dari dalam jadi saya mohon buang jauh jauh pikiran buruk jika anda punya pemikiran tersebut hehe" Naruto mengucapkan semua itu untuk membuat Hinata nyaman pasalnya sedari tadi dia dipandang oleh Hinata dengan tatapan penuh kecurigaan. Hinata sendiri tersentak mendengar penuturan Naruto,dia merasa tidak enak dengan Naruto padahal mereka baru saja kenal dan dia diberlakukan baik oleh orang ini tapi dia meberikan tatapan yang penuh dengan kecurigaan kepada Naruto!

"Hai', maaf Naruto-san tapi saya belum mempercayai anda sekali lagi maaf kan saya! " Hinata seperti membuat batas antara dirinya dan Naruto,dia seperti berkata 'hei! Aku bukan wanita murahan yang bisa kau coba hanya dengan senyuman mengodamu itu! ' dan itu tidak masalah buktinya Naruto tersenyum dan berlalu dengan piring kotor dan juga peralatan kotor lainya

"Biar aku saja Naruto-san! Kau sudah melakukan banyak hal tadi! " Hinata sedikit melompat kearah Naruto berdiri untuk mencuci peralatan yang kotor tersebut.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

. Hujan, guntur dan juga kilat seperti punya suatu mantra untuk tetap membuatku berfikir apakah engkau tetap menjadi yang terbaik ataukah tergantikan dengan tunas baru.

Tapi,itu tidaklah adil saat aku benar benar membutuhkanmu untuk menopang hati dan juga raga yang mulai rapuh ini engkau pergi tanpa kepastian apakah akan kembali lagi.

Rintik hujan ini mengambarkan betapa luka yang kau goreskan dapat membuatku begitu terluka sehingga luka itu menyebabkan infeksi disini... Dihati dan pikiranku.

AME GA ORI HAJIMERUTO Chapter II

AUTHOR: Ahli kubur

Disclamer: Masashi kishimoto

Genre: romance, hurt/comfort, slice of life

Rate: K or M

Pairing : Always Naruhina.

Kota fuuyuki sebagian orang sudah tau bahwa itu adalah kota yang terpencil di jepang, kota yang penduduknya tidak lebih dari lima ribu jiwa saja. Kota yang terpencil sangking terpencilnya kau tidak akan menemukan yang namanya bioskop atau bar dan juga cafe night club disini namun jangan salah kota ini dinobatkan sebagai kota terindah di jepang dengan pantai dan gunung sebagai destinasi utama wisatanya.Bulan ini adalah bulan akhir dari musim penghujan walaupun dibilang Akhir tapi curah hujan masihlah tinggi terbukti dengan hujan lebat di sore ini.Diapartement desa ryuuji yang tidak terlampau jauh dari pusat kota fuuyuki kini berdiri pemuda dengan payung dan juga tas kantor yang masih dia bawa didepan pintu apartementnya, dia memandangi pintu tersebut dengan seksama pasalnya pintu tersebut terakhir ditingalkanya masih dalam keadaan terkunci dan sekarang kenapa bisa sedikit terbuka?

'Apakah dia yang membukanya? Tapi kalo tidak dia siapa lagi kan! ' senyum simpul di sungingkan di bibirnya yang basah karena hujan diluar.

CEKLEK

KRIETTT

diputarnya knop pintu tersebut untuk menghasilkan suara decitan merdu dari engsel pintu yang sudah dimakan usia.

"Tadaima... Naruto-kun! " suara lembut kembali menyambut indra pendengaran pemuda tersebut, suara yang sejak kapan menjadi dia rindukan disetiap musim hujan ini, suara yang dia harapkan selalu ada buatnya seorang. Surai indigo panjang melambai lambai di dekat meja masak yang menyatu dengan ruang tamu tersebut,perempuan tersebut dengan lincahnya memasukan bahan bahan mentah yang telah dikupas dan dicincangnya kedalam panci berisi rebusan air kaldu tersebut,sekali lagi pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut tersenyum simpul melihat kejadian didepan matanya tersebut dia begitu menikmati apa yang disuguhkan kami-sama padanya di sore yang Hujan lebat ini.

"Okaerinasai Hinata! kenapa kau repot repot membuatkan makan malam begini? Dan sejak kapan kau pulang? " Naruto tidak mengalihkan pandanganya dari surai indigo tersebut dia menatap intens surai tersebut seperti dia tengelam dalam lembut dan panjang nya surai tersebut ahhh terasa begitu menyenangkan!

"Hmmm aku pulang sekitar jam dua tadi Naruto-kun dan juga sekali kali aku ingin membuatkan dirimu masakanku.apa kau mau mencobanya? " Dapat dilihat dengan jelas wajah cantik Hinata kini,wajah bulat dengan pipi chuby disepuh dengan warna bak porselin yang melekat di kulitnya,sungguh kesempurnaan ciptaan kami-sama ada padanya

"Hai' hai' apa kah sudah matang? Aku sanggat lapar kau tau! " Naruto memegang perutnya seperti memberikan tanda bahwa dia benar benar lapar sekarang "mouu Naruto-kun! Jangan mengodaku kamu tau sendirikan bahwa bahan bahannya baru aku masukan dan bukankah lebih baik kau berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu!" mungkin seperti ini lah perasaan pengantin baru pikir Naruto... Ya pikir Naruto dan hanya sebatas pikiranya.

Entah mulai kapan mereka berdua seperti ini bersendau gurau bersama dan juga bercengkrama seakan dunia hanya milik mereka berdua,mungkin ini semua dimulai diwaktu tiga bulan lalu saat hujan menuliskan garis takdir buat mereka berdua tapi hujan tidak akan selalu meyimpan keindahanya melainkan juga guntur dan badai siap menyapa sang hujan. Sebenarnya dimulai saat itu Hinata sudah sering menginap diapartement milik Naruto,saat pertamakali Hinata didepan pintu apartementnya 'hei kau belum pulang? Sejak kapan kau disini? ' seperti itulah kira kira saat Naruto mendapati Hinata didepan pintu apartementnya dan sejak dua bulan lalu oleh Naruto Hinata dibuatkan kunci duplikat apartement miliknya,berlebihan? Mungkin!

Tapi lebih berlebihan lagi kalo kau membiarkan seorang wanita muda menungui kau pulang di depan pintu apartementmu namun tidak sedetikpun Naruto merasa was was atau kesal dengan kelakuan Hinata kepadanya.

Kini sup ayam telah siap di atas meja makan sederhana yang terbuat dari triplek murah tersebut bisa dilihat asap masih mengepul dari panci panas yang ada di atas meja, aroma kaldu yang kental dan gurihnya keprekan bawang putih semakin membuat perut menari nari meminta diisi apalagi diluar hujan sedang lebat lebatnya membuat sup ini begitu istimewa.

"Wah! Sepertinya sanggat nikmat Hinata! Aku langsung makan ya! " Naruto selalu bersemangat apapun itu asalkan berhubungan dengan Hinata,ya Hinata bagai hujan yang dinanti gurun yang gersang begitulah kehadiran Hinata bagi Naruto.

SRUPPP

kuah yang masih beruap itu langsung saja di seruput masuk kedalam mulut Naruto

"Ahhh panassss tapi enakkk hehe! " Naruto tersenyum lima jari kepada wanita didepanya ini dengan penuh ketulusan,dia begitu bersyukur dapat mengenal sosok Hinata

"Oh ya Hinata bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini? " Naruto dengan mulut masih menyuruput kuah di porsinya yang terakir itu mulai menayakan tentang hari Hinata

"Hmm baik baik saja lagi pula apa yang mau dikawatirkan kan tingal duduk dan menghitung uang" Didalam nada bicara Hinata terdapat rasa bahagia entah bahagia karena apa dia tidak tau mungkin karena 'dia'?

"Kau kan memang bankir Hinata! Kalau tidak menghitung uang lalu menghitung apa? Menghitung hujan yang turun?!? " Naruto sedikit bercanda kepada Hinata sembari dia mulai membersihkan meja makan yang terlihat berantakan setelah makan tadi sementara Hinata sendiri hanya tersenyum simpul menangapi celotehan Naruto tadi, Hinata masih terlampau sibuk untuk menangapi celotehan Naruto dengan verbal dia terlampau sibuk memandangi hujan yang lebat ini.

Waktu terus saja bergulir begitu pula hujan hari ini terus saja mencurah seperti air mata ini yang enggan berhenti menetes,waktu pun seakan tidak menjadi apa apa dihadapan sang takdir dia hanya sebagai pengingat. Pengingat akan awal dan akir.

Naruto dan Hinata kini duduk diruang tamu mereka menikmati setiap nyanyian hujan, nyanyian dengan irama kidung rindu disertai pahit rasa bertemu.mereka berdua tidak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu mereka hanya diam menikmati setiap nyanyian ini dan untuk Naruto dia diam menikmati setiap kesempatan yang diberikan sang waktu kepadanya bersama Hinata hanya Hinata.

"Naruto-kun... " merasa perempuan disebelahnya memangil ditolehkanya kepala bersurai kuning tersebut kepada sumber suara kini didapatinya wajah ayu yang meneduhkan dengan sorotan mata yang lembut seaakan berkata 'datanglah padaku peluklah aku dan milikilah aku' Naruto hanya tersenyum menangapi apa yang terpintas dikepalanya barusan

"Kenapa kau tersenyum Naruto-kun? Apa ada yang lucu di wajahku? " Hinata menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan itu menambah kesan ayu diwajah Hinata

"Tidak ada yang lucu Hinata. Ada apa hmm? Apa ada yang mau kau bicarakan? " Naruto tidak bisa lepas dari senyumanya dia akan selalu tersenyum kepada Hinata

"Hhmm... Lelaki yang menyukai boneka itu bagaimana pendapatmu? Ah maksudku apa kah lelaki seperti itu normal dan yaaa... Bagaimana Naruto-kun? " Hinata menanyakan sesosok laki laki kepada Naruto? Dan dia penyuka boneka? Jelas itu bukan ditunjukan untuk Naruto!

Senyuman Naruto luntur seketika dia bagai disambar guntur di musim hujan ini,senyuman itu tergantikan oleh wajah shock dari Naruto

"Hmm kita sedang membicarakan siapa? " Naruto hanya memastikan satu hal saja dan itu harus

"Pacarku lah! " Hinata berkata seperti tidak punya beban sama sekali malah dia terlihat amat senang dengan deklarasinya barusan sementara untuk Naruto itu bagaikan kilat meyambar di hatimu

'Pacar' hanya sampai situ Naruto dapat mencerna kata kata Hinata dan hanya sampai itu apa yang di bayangkanya hancur tak bersisa. Hinata sendiri masih terus berbicara tanpa henti dia begitu Semangat menceritakan tentang pacarnya

"Gara itu sanggat lucu kau tau Naruto-kun dia bahkan membawa boneka beruang ke kantor dan semua orang disana tertawa keras! "

Bagi Naruto hanya satu hal yang dapat dia tertawakan... Hujan yang membawakan takdir ini! Namun dia tidak hanya diam mendengarkan Hinata berbicara seorang diri dia tetap mengikuti kemana arah pembicaraan ini

"Apa kau mencintainya Hinata? "

TBC

Kekurangan adalah milik author dan kelebihan adalah milik reader sama... Jangan lupa riview... Masukan adalah hal yang baik.

Jaa ne


End file.
